Thoughts of an injured man
by Team Hotch
Summary: Hotch's thoughts while injured on duty.
1. Wounded

He crept through the old barn, as quietly as he could, inching forward without making a noise at all. He glanced to one side as the others followed his lead. They were close now. They all new it. He ducked under a low beam and straightened up scanning the other side. It was dark and only there torchlight made the area difficult to see. Strange shapes and shadows in the darkness constantly demanding there attention.

He took another few steps forward into the cool night air, the corn fields a few metres away, another barn to the left. He was about to indicate they should search the other barn first when the bullet ripped through him knocking him back. Unable to react he found himself staring up at the stars. He coughed and the strong metallic taste lingered in his mouth. That was a bad sign.

He heard shouts and more gun fire, unable to really make anything out at all. It was just a blur of noise to him right now. The only thing he could focus on was the stars above him. He watched the brightest one, focused on it. Thinking of his son, his eyes that sparkled everytime he smiled or laughed, a sparkle that he saw every time he looked at him. He watched the star longer, holding onto his smile, his eyes. Holding onto him.

There was more shouts and gun shots and they seemed distant now, further away. He frowned wondering when they'd moved away and he hadnt realised. Another shout and a hand pressed on him, he blinked at the blurred face above him. The person said something but it to sounded so distant. He could barely make it out.

He opened his mouth to say something, to tell them to speak up a bit but nothing came out, he looked back at the stars in the sky and they were fading.. one by one they were going out. He found the bright one and focused on it, with everything he had left he watched that star.

He found that as that final star faded out his final thoughts were of his son, his loving smile, his gentle, infectious laugh. As the last of the light faded he could swore he could feel his sons hands hugging him, holding him as a son holds his father. Comforted by that thought he settled back into the soft gentle embrace.


	2. In the ER

chapter 2

The next thing he became aware of was the lights had changed, it was no longer the relaxing star light but much brighter. More annoying. He went to raise his hand to block out the light when someone grabbed his arm and stopped him. He frowned wondering why and opened his mouth to object. Someone else off to his left told him to stop talking and relax. That he was in good hands.

Good hands? What had happened? He was with Jack wasn't he.. or was that a dream.. He realised he was having trouble concentrating. Sounds and people were blurred, he was being pulled, poked and prodded yet felt strangely calm like he should allow this to happen.

He felt someone pressing on him, shortly followed by a moan. Was that him? Had he moaned like that? That certainly didn't sound like him. He turned his head to one side looking around trying to figure it out. What had happened to Jack?

A face entered his field of vision and the strange mouth said something to him, he was probably supposed to understand or answer but he couldn't form the right words. Co-herent thought seemed to have abandonded him right now.

The face vanished for a while and he went back to watching around the room, people busied themselves occasionaly coming to him to check him then moving away again. He closed his eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder, the face was back. She was saying something again. He squinted and focused on the face, the mouth and the words. Dave.. and surgery.. Were two words he caught. Was Dave in surgery? That didn't seem to make sense since he was the one laid here like this.

He opened his mouth to ask.. to ask the face to explain better. The face then took his hand and injected something, offering him a sweet smile as his eyes drifted closed again. 


	3. Recovery

chapter 3

The slow repetative beeping was the first thing he became aware of, the constant beep that after a few moments stard to get annoying. Very annoying. He debated opening his eyes to stop it, to make it all shut up and be quiet however the comfort of the still darkness stopped him. It was peaceful.. beeping aside.. and pain free. He some how knew if he opened his eyes that would end; that he'd have to talk and answer questions and the darkness seemed like the better option.

He settled back, allowing the warm fuzzy feeling of the drugs to over whelm him once again when a voice flitered through this sub concious. A voice he should know, and one that sounded slightly worried.

"We'll take it in turns to stay here and the rest go get some sleep" JJ's voice that one. Oh boy did she have a high voice.

Oh god.

They were talking about him, taking shifts. To watch him. Someone he felt peace was going to go out the window. That the comforting darkness was now lost.

"I'll stay first, everyone else sleep" A males voice this time. Dave's undoubtedly.

He listened silently without moving as a few murmers went round the room about someone to replace him in a few hours. The volume level of rose and he sighed inwardly. Maybe waking up would make everyone be quiet. Then he'd find some peace.

Or the face from before. Last time he'd been awake. A face had been with him; maybe she could make them all be quiet.

How did he get face here though without alerting anyone that he was awake. Some where deep down, he knew he wouldn't. He new his only hope was that everyone learned to be quiet of there own accord.

"Did he move?" A another voice said, young, male. Reid. Oh shut up Reid please. Shut up.

"No, he's still drugged up. Just go get some sleep all of you." Dave again, that's it Dave keep that up and I swear i'll keep paperwork off your desk the second i'm back at work.

His peace and quiet returned for a moment, no one spoke. Beneath the blankets he crossed his fingers. A roomful of people he could not cope with just yet. There was an uneasy silence and he couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Your safe to open your eyes Aaron, they've gone." Dave said with a hint of a smile.

Huh? How did he know?

"You knew?" Wow. Was that his voice, that did not sound like him. It sounded horse, strained, very weak.

"I'm a profiler, I happen to be good at what I do." Stop laughing Dave, you are not funny. "Get some sleep my friend, its our secret."

Now that. Is the best idea yet.

-fin-


End file.
